


Cat Stories: A Collection

by Koevch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Retirement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koevch/pseuds/Koevch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and Chekov are sweet cat parents post-Excelsior. An ongoing compilation of their adventures with Smudge, their obese, mildly disgruntled hypothyroid cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Stories: A Collection

"Ve need more food for ze ket, too.”

"Already? It’s no wonder that he’s obese at this rate."

"He is not ‘obese’! Ze wet said zat now he is just owerveight! End is not my fault. I giwe him three pieces of ket food a day. It does not make sense… Maybe he is eating ze plents."

"I did notice a few bite marks on one of my Vulcan palms last week… I’d wondered about that. Maybe he has a thyroid problem that they missed. It can happen," Sulu says from the doorway to the kitchen, tilting his head slightly to one side as he scrutinizes the cat outstretched beside his husband.

"Maybe. Ze wets don’t like me, you know. Zey sink I em ‘negligent’!" Pavel turns his attention to the piebald cat and cups his face in both hands. "Do you understand zat, Fudge? Zey sink zat I em a bed pet ovner because you are about tvice ze size of a normal ket."

Sulu laughs; Smudge just meows. Chekov turns to him and gestures emphatically. “I em not laughing, Mr. Sulu! Zey are not laughing et ze wet’s office, eiser!  _You_  vill take him next time!”

"You brought him home, Pavel."

"Yes, I did. End he vas wery cute. You liked him too." He really  _was_  such a cute kitten, what with the little snip on his nose. Chekov can’t help but smile.

"After he joined us with no forewarning whatsoever," Hikaru reminds him with raised brows.

"Zere vas  _so_  forevarning. I said zat I vanted a ket!”

"Once--very offhandedly--when we were eating dinner, and then you never mentioned it again until you came home with a kitten." He leans against the kitchen counter, smirking.

Chekov waves a hand dismissively. "Pfft. Is ze same sing."

"If you say so." Sulu rolls his eyes with a grin. "Anything else that we need that can’t be replicated?"

"Not zat I know of. But I vould maybe like a kiss before you leave?" He smiles up at his mate from his place on the dark leather sofa and closes his eyes expectantly with a lift of his chin, the picture of a twentieth century movie actress.

"The things I do for you." 

"I know." Chekov lifts a hand and rests it on the side of his jaw, bringing a couple of cat hairs with it.


End file.
